It is well known that the repetitive ingestion of lead-base paints by children may produce lead poisoning, which may be fatal. Even the ingestion of small amounts of lead may result in subclinical damage to the bones and other organs. The surfaces of the walls and ceilings of many older residences carry a heavy accumulation of the old lead paints. The thickness and age of the paint accumulation results in paint chips and flakes being readily available to children. Children are attracted to eating these lead base paint chips, and flakes by the sweet taste imparted by the lead.
Although the strict governmental restrictions on the lead content of new paints reduce the hazard of lead poisoning from new construction, the restrictions do not significantly reduce the hazard presented by lead-base paints that have been applied in the past. Applying a lead free paint to a surface with a heavy accumulation of lead-base paint does not prevent chipping and flaking of the paint accumulation. Once a child has accidentally tasted a sweet lead paint chip, he may chip the paint himself to satisfy his palate. It is very expensive and time consuming to remove the accumulation prior to repainting. If the lead paint accumulation could be easily rendered unpalatable, the probability of ingestion by children would be nearly eliminated.